melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Pity Party (Song)
Lyrics=Lyrics to Pity Party |-|Music Video= |-|Behind The Scenes= "Pity Party" is a song by Melanie Martinez featured on her debut album, Cry Baby, as the first single. The music video was leaked on Vessel by Melanie on May 29th, 2015 and released 3 days later on June 1st, 2015. Theme This song is about Cry Baby inviting her friends and a boy she likes to her birthday party. When they don't show up, Cry Baby is very distraught and goes bonkers. This is a turning point for Cry Baby since she begins to embrace her insanity. Music Video The music video begins with Cry Baby writing and sending invitations to her birthday party while eating milk and cookies. Then, it flashes to the day of her party in August. She wakes up in a pink dress. None of her friends are showing up, but she does activities to keep her busy. She gets more upset with them, and no one answers the phone. She decides that she doesn't need them to have friends there to have fun, and gets in an outfit that makes her look like a clown. Cry Baby then makes a balloon animal, but her stuffed animals that are watching are not pleased. She then pops the balloon by eating it then rips her stuffed animals. She then screams, while throwing her other stuffed animals away and basically destroying everything at her party, including a blue cake. She then blows out the candles to a cake that reads, "Happy Birthday Cry Baby" and smokes a cigarette. Possible Meanings * There are 9 candles on Cry Baby's cake, revealing that she is nine years old. * On one of the invitations, the person being invited is Johnny. This references the original song, because in the original he is the boyfriend that never showed up. * The date for the party is in August. This hinted that the album would be out for purchase sometime in August. Melanie confirmed that it would be out on August 14th during her Periscope. Errors * Cry Baby is supposedly 9 years old, although she smoked a cigarette. Trivia * The lyric "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to" is a sample from Lesley Gore's song, It's My Party. * There may be a reference to Milk And Cookies, Teddy Bear,as well as Cake in this song. * The scream in the song is actually not Melanie. * Melanie has said this is the song she is most proud of on the album. * Melanie also said it's the hardest song for her to sing due to she had to push her voice a little more than she's ever done. * From this video, it can be assumed that Cry Baby is 9 years old, since there are nine candles. * There is a behind the scenes video, showing the making of Pity Party. * At 0:33 there are building blocks in the background with letters on. This may also be a reference to Alphabet Boy. * When Melanie attacks the Teddy Bear, this could be a refrence to Teddy Bear. Behind The Scenes BHS1.jpg BHS2.jpg BHS3.jpg BHS4.jpg BHS5.jpg BHS6.jpg BHS7.jpg BHS8.jpg BHS9.jpg BHS10.jpg BHS11.jpg BHS12.jpg BHS13.jpg BHS14.jpg pp.png FullSizeRender-805x1024.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_static_awv3y3afle04ksg080kks00o4_640.png photo_0151540141pmdnbq-938x500.jpg pity party.PNG|Pity Party page Category:Songs Category:Cry Baby Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Singles Category:Featured Articles Category:2015 Category:Albums